zadr yaoi
by shadow hedgie
Summary: zim has a plane to get close to dib and tell him how he feels but tak is in the way dib is trying to prufer to everyone that zim is not a kid but will his feelings get in the way of that! read more to find out


kanune:hi everybody this is a invader zim fanfic it is about zimxdib enjoy it ^_^

dib was walking home from school and then it started rainning

dib:oh great now it is rainning

and with zim scens he is a ailne he can't go out said in the rain so he figeru his plane he was going to use gir but there was one problem zim had a crush on someone not a little crush a big crush someone who he loved but fighted with dib is the one he loved

with zim...

zim:ahhha i got

gir:got what master what?!

zim:gir come here

gir:sure than master

zim:see this michien

gir:whopppen whooooee yes

zim:i need you to go in said the michien

gir:whoopen sure master

zim:good (and awally he is a stuff bear i have no problme getting close to dib)

gir:whoppen you okay master

zim:yeah just get in the michien

gir:whopen

zim:(wired robot)

at dib's house...

gas:fanily home

dib:shut up

gas:what's wrong tak dump you

dib:n-nn-no

gas:then way you so grumpy

dib:it is that god dang ailn i can't figeru what he is up to GOD I HATE HIM I HATE HIM !

gas;are you lossen it again

dib:no i am not can't you ppl see that ailn he is evil he is trying to take over the earth

gas:wathever

db:whatever whatever!he is evil gas don't you beileve me or you just goin' to be like everyone eals

gas:hump do whatevery you like i am going to bed

dib:FINE GO TO BED I WILL GET THAT AILN AND SHOW YOU PRUFFE AND TO EVERYONE EALS!I WILL

gas:do what ever you want i don't care

dib:dang women

in the morning

dib:yawn morning all ready

gas:still goin' to pruff

dib:wha ahh what the hell gas

gas:hmp it is time to go to school get up

dib:dang nappit women

gas:hmp

at school

tak:oh hey dib

dib:hello

tak:what is wrong with you

gas:he stayed up all night

tak:is that way your eyes are tired

teacher:all right class sit down today we have two new studens there names are zim and gir

dib:ahha i new what your doing zim

zim*glups*what what talking about

teacher:sit down dib right

dib:i no it is you ailne this is a ailne i was talking about he is no kid!

corwfer:that is it i had it with you detion mister

zim:hahahahahaha

gir:whoppen hahaa

dib:do you thank this is over ailn

:dib to the office right now

zim:(hehehehe every than is going as planed now all we need to do is get detion gir*

gir:whoppen DETION DETION WHOPPEN!

zim:no shut is gir

:zim plesae be nice to new studen is you want them to be quite tell please stop talking

zim:ok

:good

dib:i will BE BACK FOR YOU ZIM!

:DIB!

dib i know detion

tak:freaks

:tak be nice

in the playground

zim:yes yes this is jsut going as planed

tak: you that freaky preson

zim: my name is zim

tak:yeah whatever you got my dibby in detion you goin' to pay

zim:ha how are you goin' to do that beat me up

gir:whopen i thank we might have to run

tak:*beats up zim really bad *

at the nures in school...

nures:how? this happen zim

zim:i go-

nures:you got what

zim:beat up by tak

nures:ho this should not happen to new studens well i am having a talk with tak's prents

zim:...

at dib's house...

dib:that ailn might have one this time but i serw that he wont ge-

*anser the door*  
dib:hello

zim:hey

dib:you!

zim:god can't we have a nice chat with out you pointing a gun to my face

dib:nice chat?!

zim:yes

dib:fine but there better not be no tricks

zim:no tricks just a nice chat

after zim explaned every than to dib that he likes him and all dib explaneds to

dib:so i guess we like each other '

gas:awww this wanst to me throw up

dib:get get out of here gas

zim:..so... do...you... like...me...back

dib:of crouse i do

zim:you do*blushe*

dib:yeah*blushe to*

tak:no no

dib:tak!?

zim:taK!

tak:you little backstper

dib:look tak i didn't mean to

zim:wait a min what!

dib:i mean

gir:whoppen *kills tak*

zim:gir that was- GREAT!*gives gir high five

dib:wait what zim

zim:i no i told you i like you

dib:i don't care*kiss zim*

zim:gir move alongy

gir:whoppen sure master

~the end~


End file.
